Wish Tree
by OrangeMint
Summary: Yoongi yang sangat menyukai musim dingin. MinYoon MinGa YoonMin fanfiction. Jimin x Suga top!jimin bottom!suga DLDR! Yaoi / boys love


_The first wish is for you and I to be happy like we were today_ _  
_ _The second wish is to always be together even after several winters_ _  
_ _The third wish is for all the other wishes to come true_

 **~WISH TREE~**

 **Author : OrangeMint**

 **Genre : Yaoi Romance Fluff AU**

 **Lenght : Ficlet**

 **Main Cast : Park Jimin & Min Yoongi**

 **Main Pair : MinYoon/MinGa**

 **Desclaimer : All off character are BigHit's and their parents. But, the story ofc mine.**

 **Inspired by Red Velved – Wish Tree**

 **Warning : Typo everywhere! Yaoi! DLDR! BxB!**

 **-HAPPY READING-**

Bulan ini adalah bulan Desember, hanya tinggal menunggu hari dimana salju pertama turun. Min Yoongi, pemuda bersurai hitam dengan wajah yang manis yang sangat cocok dengan warna rambutnya, sangat menunggu hari dimana salju pertama turun. Mengapa ?

"-Konon katanya jika kita memohon saat salju pertama turun, maka permintaan kita akan terkabul Jimin-ah!" ucap pemuda tersebut dengan girangnya dan hanya di balas kekehan seorang Park Jimin –kekasih pemuda manis tersebut-

Jimin gemas sendiri melihat kelakuan kekasihnya ini. Bagaimana tidak gemas ? Yoongi yang dibalut jaket tebal dengan syal dilehernya yang membuat hampir separuh wajahnya tertutup, Jimin terkekeh lagi, karena Yoongi seperti tenggelam dalam pakaiannya sendiri.

"Yakk Park Jimin! Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu lalu terkekeh tidak jelas seperti orang gila !" gerutu Yoongi saat dia risih karena kekasihnya itu sedari tadi menatapnya seperti itu.

"Kau tahu Min Yoongi ? Park Jimin, kekasih tampanmu ini, sangat gemas melihatmu seperti itu hmm.." ucap Jimin lalu mencubit kedua pipi Yoongi gemas.

"Berani nya kau memanggilku tanpa embel-embel ' _hyung_ ' !" Yoongi yang geram pun mencubiti perut Jimin dengan penuh cinta/?

"Eyy hyung stop stop, kalau begini terus kita tidak jadi kencan dong" lalu Jimin menggandeng tangan mungil Yoongi dengan sangat erat.

Musim dingin adalah musim favorit Yoongi, dimana mereka bisa berkencan lebih romantis lagi. Seperti saat ini, mereka tengah berkeliling kota Seoul yang sangat ramai. Banyak pohon-pohon natal menghiasi pinggiran kota. Bahkan orang-orang berpakaian Santa Claus yang berada dipinggiran jalan dengan senangnya menghibur anak-anak. Suasana yang sangat Yoongi suka.

"Hyung ?" panggil Jimin karena sedari tadi Yoongi kalut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Um ?" jawab Yoongi sambil menatap Jimin lucu. Ingin rasanya Jimin menerjang hyung tersayangnya ini sekarang juga.

"Hyung tunggu disini sebentar ya ? Jimin ingin ke toilet" Yoongi hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan.

"Jangan kemana-mana ya hyung" ucap Jimin lagi sebelum benar-benar menginggalkan Yoongi.

~Wish Tree~

Ah akhirnya lega juga. Akupun melangkahkan kaki ku keluar toilet umum tersebut berjalan dimana aku menyuruh Yoongi hyung menunggu. Sesampainya disana, aku tidak menemukan Yoongi hyung. DIMANA YOONGI HYUNG ?!

Ku tolehkan kepala ku ke kanan, kiri, belakang, depan lagi, namun aku tidak dapat menangkap sosok itu. Aku berlari kesana-kemari mencari Yoongi hyung. Astaga Yoongi hyung kau dimanaaa?!

"Yoongi Hyunggg ?!" aku teriak di kerumunan orang-orang dan sukses membuatku menjadi pusat perhatian. Ku usap wajahku asal. 'seharusnya aku tak meninggalkannya sendirian disana tadi' ucapku dalam hati.

Aku pun berlari lagi sampai dimana ada sesuatu yang membuatku berhenti. Yoongi hyung. Itu Yoongi hyung.

Bagaimana bisa ia dengan enaknya duduk memakan permen kapas sedangkan ak berlari kesana-kemari seperti orang gila ?

Aku berjalan ke arahnya.

"Um ? Jiminie~" ucapnya sambil menatapku. Dan aku hanya memasang wajah datar.

"U-uh~ Maaf tadi aku melihat paman penjual permen kapas dan aku mengejarnya.. u-uhm" ucap Yoongi takut-takut lalu menundukan kepalanya, aish gemas sekali melihat kekasihku ini.

Ku peluk dirinya ang tertunduk itu. Ku elus surai hitamnya.

"Lain kali, jangan begini hyung.. Jimin khawatir hm.. Jimin takut hyung kenapa-kenapa" ucap ku lalu mengecupi pucuk kepalanya berkali-kali dan Yoongi hanya mengangguk.

~Wish Tree~

Setelah kejadian tadi, Jimin dan Yoongi kembali berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota.

"Jimin-ah! Ayo duduk di bawah pohon itu !" ucap Jimin dan langsung menarik tangan Jimin dan berlari menuju tempat duduk yang ada di bawah pohon rindang tersebut. Lagi dan lagi Jimin hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Sesampainya disana, mereka pun duduk berdekatan dengan tangan yang masih bertautan. Sampai dimana saatnya sesuatu berwarna putih seputih kapas jatuh tepat di hidung Yoongi. Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya imut.

"Ung? JIMINIE! SALJU PERTAMA TURUNNNN!" teriak Yoongi lalu melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Lalu ingin apa hm ?" tanya Jimin.

"Ayo buat permintaan dan pohon ini sebagai saksinya" jawab Yoongi dan Jimin hanya mengangguk menyetujui permintaan kekasihnya itu.

Jimin dan Yoongi menyatukan kedua tangan mereka lalu meletakkannya di depan dada. Mengucapkan sederet kata permohonan sambil memejamkan kedua mata mereka.

 _Harapan pertama adalah untukmu dan aku utuk selalu bahagia seperti kita hari ini_ _  
_ _Harapan kedua adalah untuk selalu bersama meskipun sudah beberapa musim dingin berlalu  
Harapan ketiga adalah untuk semua harapan yang lain menjadi kenyataan _–Jimin & Yoongi

 **-END-**

 **Hello guys ! debut pertama nihh di ffn u,u maaf jika ceritanya aneh dan ga jelas. Disini sengaja bikin Yoongi imut imut gak galak kayak biasanya.. hehee**

 **please review karena itu sangat membangun diriku .**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah bersedia membaca dan review ~~**


End file.
